IM MOVIN ON
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: a song-fic with Zim being all depressed about what the Tallest tell him. very sad. sorry, i like makeing sad stories...please read and review


**OKAY, I HAVE 2 NEW STORIES ON MY MIND RIGHT NOW, AND THIS IS ONE OF THEM! BE PREPARED, BECAUSE I NEVER WANT TO STOP BEING AN AUTHOR ON THIS WEBSITE! I LOVE THE REVIEWS I'VE GOTTEN FOR ALL THE STORIES I'VE MADE!**

**THIS ONE IS MAINLY ABOUT ZIM, BUT YEAH…**

**BTW, I DO NOT INVADER ZIM, OR THE SONG 'IM MOVIN ON' BY RASCAL FLATTS.**

**TALENT SHOW**

DIB'S POV:

Dib sat in the cafeteria, waiting for the skool talent show to start. He didn't want to come, but it was during skool, so he had to. But what was shocking to him, was that Zim had auditioned, and from what he heard, the Irken was going to be in the talent show. He guessed Zim was just going to rant on and on about how stupid humans were, until he relized, thatfor about 2 weeks, Zim had been acting depressed, was unusually quiet, and was often hiding behind a tree doing something Dib had never thought Irkens could do: cry. He had seen Zim cry, though the Irken would stay hidden whenever he cried, and would always deny the fact that was.

"Up next, is Zim." Bitters hissed and Dib's attention snapped back to what was going on. He was quite shocked when Zim came out, so did a microphone, and music started play. And even more shocked, when Zim started singing.

"I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons  
Finally content with a past I regret  
I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
For once I'm at peace with myself  
I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
I'm movin' on

I've lived in this place and I know all the faces  
Each one is different but they're always the same  
They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it  
They'll never allow me to change  
But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong  
I'm movin' on

I'm movin' on  
At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me  
And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone  
There comes a time in everyone's life  
When all you can see are the years passing by  
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone

I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't  
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town  
I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't  
I had to lose everything to find out  
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
I'm movin' on

I'm movin' on  
I'm movin' on" he sang. His actually sounded pretty good. His singing wasn't horrible, that was for sure, but Dib wouldn't give into it. _it must be a trick…maybe he used a voice changing thing to sound good when he sang, so he could get some friends, and become popular to make everything easier when he takes over Earth! Not that he'd get the chance while im around…_dib thought. That was until, Zim pulled his disguise off, and left the stage without a word, his head hanging in shame, and his antennae back against his head.

"Dib was right? Zim's an alien?" he heard Zita question behind him. she sounded shocked, and though Dib would never admit it, he had a crush on her. Murmuring filled the cafeteria as everyone relized Dib had been right all along.

THE NEXT DAY AT SKOOL

Dib loved this! he was popular! Everyone wanted to be his friend, and they all asked about the paranormal! Zita even _asked him out!_ Everything was going great. He was about to answer a question about big foot, but when he looked up, he saw Zim, out of his disguise, with his arms extended.

"What?" Dib asked with disgust.

"Turn me into your Earth authorities, Dib. I wont fight back." Zim sounded depressed.

"Why would you tell me to do that, when you're trying to take over Earth? Wait! You're planning on seeing what weapons we have so you know what to look out for when you take over Earth, not that you ever will!" Dib exclaimed. "You just to want to warn your empire about what humans have that can kill your kind!"

at the word 'empire' tears filled Zim's eyes.

"No Dib. That's not it. maybe I would have done that, but…im no longer t-taking over Earth. And in not…" h couldn't finish his sentence before he his head away, and Dib saw tears fall from Zim's eyes and hit the ground.

"You're not what? Human?" The Letter 'M' sneered. Zim only shuddered, before he looked back up and turned to Dib with tears still in his eyes. But he seemed to have gained most of his control back.

"Invaders don't ask the species that were going to become slaves to take them away. I was called two weeks ago, and told my mission was a fake, that im the laughing stock for the whole Irken race, and im a de…defective. Im exiled, and never aloud to make contact with any Irken ever again, and never aloud to leave this planet. You have stuff to live for here. I don't." Zim stated. Dib stared in shock. There was no way Zim was lying.

There was no sign of lying, and Zim would never cry.

"Lets go. This kid's creeping me out." The Letter 'M' complained. Dib and Zim ignored him.

"I wont arrest you Zim. It's no fun if you don't put up a fight." Dib stated.

"If I out up a real fight, I would end up killing you. You fail to realize I have claws." Zim growled.

"Still. Just away, and if you want to die so much, go jump in a lake." Dib growled.

"MASTER!" Gir's high pitched scream echoed through everyone's head as the robot tackled Zim to the ground.

"I love you, Master! You bought the taco mix stuffs! I love you! You the best Master ever!" Gir squealed.

"Gir, get off me! I cant breath!" Zim grumbled.

"Okkie dokkie!" Gir laughed as climbed off Zim, and once Zim stood back up, Gir ran in circles around him. but then, Gir spotted Dib and his eyes turned red.

"A THREAT. DIB- SEPICES: HUMAN. THREAT LEVEL: LARGE. HEAD: BIG. COMCLUSION: MUST BE DESTROIED!" Gir roared as weapons came out of his head.

"What? Gir, no! go back to the base!" Zim ordered, but Gir didn't listen. He was locked in duty mode, and was malfunctioning. Just as the robot was about to shot Dib and the other humans, who were frozen in fear, Zim pushed Dib out of the way, and was hit with the laser beams, bullets, and cut with the knives instead. His screams of agony echoed through the streets of town.

When Dib got up, he saw Zim laying on the ground, dark green blood forming a puddle around him.

"Master? Oh no! im sorry Master! Wake up!" Gir cried as he switched back to the real Gir.

"N….no, Gir. Too….late….dying…." Zim rasped, his eyes closed tightly.

"But….but Master! Who's gonna eat waffles with me? Who's gonna take me for walks? Who's gonna b my Master?" Gir whimpered.

"I….I don't…..know….Gir…..pleasure….work…ing with…you." After that one word, Zim's PAK became black, and he completely stopped moving. Dib could only blink. Unsure of what to think about all this. Zim had saved him, but at the cost of his life.

Gaz walked up, and opened one eye. "What happened?" she asked carelessly.

"GAZZY! Master died! He was all sad, and then he pushed big head out of the way, and I killed him on accident! Im so sad now, Gazzy! Can…can you be my new Master?" Gir whined, looking at Gaz with tears in his robotic eyes.

For a while, Gaz actually looked like she felt pity for the robot. "I guess." She said, emotionlessly.

"Thank you, Gazzy!" Gir hugged Gaz. "I miss Master already."

**OKAY, THAT WAS SADDER THEN I THOUGHT I WOULD MAKE IT! POOR ZIM!**

**PLEASE REVIEW...*SNIFFLES***


End file.
